Draco Malfoy Research Project
by paigeihilani
Summary: Draco is different. That much is obvious, but everyone is choosing a side. Most are agreeing that he did everything willingly and wanted to serve the Dark Lord. The only ones who seemed to think he had changed were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Headmistress McGonagal. And in these times, those were the best people to have on your side.
1. Chapter 1

_Look what I've become, _I thought as I stared at my expressionless reflection. _I'm scum compared to what I used to be. _

Similar thoughts had been racing through my head since the blasted war had ended and left me (and my mother) with nothing. And when I say nothing, I literally mean _nothing. _When Potter killed the Dark Lord, everything had changed obviously. The Malfoy named no longer meant anything to the Wizarding world. Well, aside from the negative aspects that had been multiplied by a good 100 times over.

"Draco, darling." My mother's voice was heard from outside my bedroom door. "Come down for supper."

She sounded worse than before; something that didn't seem achievable, looking back to the past couple of days. She was so fragile and weak. If I was being completely honest with myself though, I looked loads worse.

"I'll be right down," I called meekly to her from where I stood. I heard her footsteps echo down the abandoned hallway and down the staircase.

Sighing to myself, I reached for my sleeves that had been pushed up to my elbows and tugged them down begrudgingly. They covered the scars. I couldn't even remember how long that had been going on. The muggle technique of relieving pain had become a companion to me through the months since the war. _Father would be disgusted, _I scolded myself as I made my way out of my room to the dining room.

One of the few objects we had left to our name was our manor. The only reason we were allowed to keep it was because Father had passed away and therefore it belonged rightfully to me. Seeing as how I was only forced to house arrest for six months and not life in Azkaban, the Wizengamot determined me worthy of keeping my home. I was lucky to get off with just those six months of house arrest. I cringed at the thought of what would've happened to me if Potter and Granger had not come forth at my hearing. I would be wasting away in a grimy, dank cellar next to "fellow Death Eaters" as Weasley had so kindly put it.

"Thank you," I told Potter the second my trial was finished and my punishment admitted. "I can't thank you enough, Potter." I extended my arm out to shake his hand and was pleasantly surprised when he reached out to second the notion.

"You don't deserve to die, Malfoy. That much I am sure." I recall him saying. "The war has changed everyone, and you for the better, I must say."

That was the nicest conversation Potter and I had ever had, and honestly it felt nice not arguing for a change. I think Granger felt the same way because as I was returning to the court room to meet up with the Auror who was in charge of me, she stopped to talk to me.

"Malfoy, wait." Granger's hand grasped my arm gently. "You're welcome."

I had a small smirk on my pale, sunken face as I addressed her, "Once a know-it-all, always a know-it-all I suppose, huh Granger?" I attempted to use a little humor to lessen the awkwardness of the entire situation. Potter had been a different, easier story, seeing as how it was a mutual hatred that had manifested between us. My relationship with Granger however was simply a twisted childhood uprising that was branded into me day in and day out. It was completely one sided when it came to the taunting and childish motives. I was the culprit in this situation.

"So I've been told countless times," She smiled faintly and I took that moment to asses her. Her skin was pale, not as extreme as mine, but close to it. Her once bushy hair was now contained and reduced to falling in soft spirals down her back. From afar one would think she was perfectly fine, but here, up close, I could tell she wasn't. The war had taken the spirits out of a lot of us, Granger included. Her eyes were a tad sunken in and looked to have lost some twinkle of determination so commonly found there.

"Thank you, Granger, for everything you did today." I acknowledged her properly. "I'd be in Azkaban if it wasn't for you and Potter."

"Where you belong," A rough, husky voice said from behind me.

I turned slowly, already knowing who it was. That was the voice I had gotten into countless disputes with in our years at Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley stood a few feet from me with a familiar glare upon his freckled features. He had a glint of malice in his eyes that, quite frankly, scared me a little.

"You belong in Azkaban right alongside your fellow Death Eaters." He snarled unattractively to me. I remember thinking one thing, _well that's definitely someone who was changed for the worse during the war._

Potter had come over to make sure nothing was happening just in time. I'm fairly sure Weasley would've pounced on me and then proceed to maim my defenseless body. Granger looked extremely peeved at him as they left the court room.

I entered the dining room to see Mother and Mavvy, our house elf, setting the table. Mother had began to partake in helping around the house with Mavvy just so she had something to keep her busy. At least that's what she had told me. I, on the other hand, believed that she was doing it to take her mind off of Father. He had died over half a year ago, but it felt like he was still here, watching my every move and judging me just the same as before. If only he knew how much I had tried to please him.

Mavvy saw we stroll into the room and scrambled over to me quickly, "Master Draco, we're eating a nice feast tonight before you leave for Hogwarts in the morning."

I gave her a polite smile and let her pull out my chair at the direct left of where my Father used to sit. Mother sat on the right of it so we were facing each other. We acted like he still belonged in that chair. We sat in our normal seats just as we had since I was a little boy.

Dinner was a quite affair, as usual. We made necessary chit chat, like my plans for the morning and what we did today. Other than that, all that was heard was Mavvy cleaning the dishes in kitchen.

I excused myself almost instantly after finishing the food on my plate. I pecked Mother lightly on the forehead before retreating to my bedroom. Tomorrow I would be returning to Hogwarts. I hadn't seen it since the Final Battle that had taken place there months and months ago. It had been rebuilt and a hallway with portraits of veterans was added. Among those veterans was Severus Snape. He went down as a hero after Potter explained the special circumstances regarding him. He had shown the Wizengamot the memories in Albus Dumbledore's pensieve and Severus Snape would now and forever be known as a War Hero.

Upon entering my room, a sudden realization came to me. I would be returning to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year. I would be returning as Head Boy as well which, believe me, was a surprise to me too. Headmistress McGonagal had written to me in my letter, "_Professor Dumbledore wrote in his farewell letter to me that you, Mr. Malfoy, be Head Boy upon your return to Hogwarts. I do not know why, but I believe you to prove him right in his decision."_

There seemed to be a two sides to the "Draco Malfoy Research Project". One side being the ones who thought I was complete scum and deserved life in Azkaban or dead. The other being the ones who felt I had been misguided and pressured into being a Death Eater and doing as I did. Quite honestly I had no idea which one I was.

I had done things willingly, yes. But, there were times when I was forced to do something. For instance, raiding and killing muggles in their homes hadn't been done on my free will. If I hadn't done it, I'd be dead. Nagini would have feasted on my remains hungrily. There was a lot of ifs and should haves that could be added on to the speech I made at my trial. A long list of excuses and bullshit, as a journalist so kindly put it.

Shaking my head, I attempted to get some rest for tomorrow. Almost instantly my thoughts were plagued by the memories of what happened a few nights ago with Mavvy. She had caught me cutting, something that no one was supposed to be aware of.

_One more. Just one more. I cried helplessly inside. I needed this relief. Any relief really. I brought my wand closer to my already bloodied wrists before whispering the spell. I yelped quietly, but it echoed in the enclosed space of my bathroom. The crimson red droplets of blood dripped repeatedly to the clean floors, tainting them effortlessly. I alternated wrists once again, continuously telling myself this would be the last. _

_I let out an unwarranted sob before slowly sliding to the reddened floor. I swiped a shaky hand over my face and felt myself curl into the all too familiar fetal position. The one I took whenever I wanted to ignore the taunting whispers of the outside world. _

_"Sirs," Mavvy's innocent voice made its way into the room. "Sirs, is you alright in there?"_

_"Leave me be!" I tried to sound assertive, but my hoarse voice simply croaked in response. Mavvy, although unwelcome, entered the room and gasped instantly. _

_"Sir, what is you doing?!" She wept and rushed toward me to survey the damage I'd done. "Sirs, you shouldn't be hurting yourself!" _

_I stared blankly at her before turning away, hoping in vain that she'd leave me alone. I needed to feel this pain and wallow in my grief and sufferings. _

_She snapped her fingers and the floor cleared itself. She swept back my hair that had fallen into my face before ushering me to sit up. When I didn't cooperated, she huffed angrily and tugged my arms out from their position around my legs. I cried out in agony as she repaired the deep gashes in my forearms._

_Afterwards, she urged me into my bedroom where she set out new pajamas. She left me to change as she discarded all evidence of anything happening inside my bathroom. When she returned, she tucked me into bed before saying, "Master Draco mustn't do this again or else Mistress Narissa is going find out. Mistress doesn't need anymore stress then she's already got, sirs." _

_With that, I turned over-with my back to Mavvy- and proceeded to cry soundlessly until I fell asleep._

This memory plagues my thoughts as I toss and turn in the middle of the night. When morning came, I don't think I slept a wink. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It couldn't have been even close to leave yet, because the sun had just barely risen, but I couldn't have cared less. I didn't have anything better to do than pack and stare aimlessly into the depths of my room.

I huffed and flicked my wand, causing all my clothes to fold themselves effortlessly. I manually filled my trunk with said clothes before looking at the stack of school supplies that I needed this year which were mostly books, as usual. After piling that into my trunk, I decided to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of black trousers, a dark green collared shirt, a black overcoat, and my favorite dress shoes, before slipping my wand into my jacket pocket.

I slowly evaluated my room to see if I'd forgotten anything. There, standing upright against my window frame, was my Nimbus that I loved dearly. I quickly shrunk it and stuck it inside a pocket in my trunk. I couldn't forget that. I levitated my belongings down the staircase and to the kitchen where my mother was.

"Good morning, love." She spoke in a fragile tone. "You're up rather early."

I gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before replying, "I decided to get a move on with my day."

"Smart," She replied softly before ushering me to have a seat at the counter. "I've made breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

"Go join your daddy in Azkaban!"

"No one wants you here, ferret!"

"Leave, or we'll make you!"

These we're the threats I'd been receiving since me arrival to the platform. I knew they'd be coming; anyone could have anticipated it. For this reason alone I had convinced my mother to stay home and allow me to apparate to the platform alone. It was worth it not to see my mother's tear streaked face once the foul words started pouring out of my peers mouths.

I continued down the corridor to the Slytherin compartments. They weren't necessarily for only Slytherins but for my entire time here, we were the only ones to occupy the last spaces of the train. As I rummaged past scrutinizing looks and angered glares, I felt a wave of hatred overcome me. Not hatred for the ones sending me these rage filled looks, no, never them. They had reason to feel such things. The hatred I felt was towards my own father who had raised me on biased, blood crazed mania. The same knowledge that was then repeatedly pounded into my head by my Aunt Bellatrix and the Dark Lord himself.

I was pulled out of thoughts when I bumped into a tiny figure.

"Pardon me," I began, helping her off the corridor floor. "I was lost in thought and didn't see you there."

She looked to be about a second or third year, so I extended my hand to help her from her spot on the corridor floor. The look she had when appraising my hand was one of horror. She shrunk back away from me and grabbed her things. She was gone quicker than a bat out of hell.

I rubbed a hand over my face and sighed, continuing down the hall. I made sure not to get too deep into my thoughts, because I did not want another encounter like that to happen. I could only take so much.

Finally, I reached the compartment that was currently being housed by Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott. These were my closed friends; even after the war they had been there for me. I had been there for them as well. Even though Blaise was a neutral party in the war, he was still as affected as the next guy. He lived in constant fear for himself, his mother, and his little sister, Maggie. Daphne's family was also a neutral family and they, along with Blaise, were purebloods. That being said, the Dark Lord spared them, but would eventually call on them if he had won the war. Everyone, believe it or not, was rooting for Potter to win. Lastly, Theodore was in the same boat as me. His father was in the Inner Circle of Death Eaters and he was soon to become one. Luckily for him, the Dark Lord was too distract finding the Elder Wand to fully initiate him.

Slowly I opened the compartment door, as to not startle them. Daphne was first to greet me. She ran towards me and gave me a huge hug that I hadn't been ready for. Physical contact with others was something I hadn't had in several months now.

"You need to eat more, Drake." She said disapprovingly as she looked at my figure. "You're practically skin and bones!"

Blaise agreed with her as he gave a greeting hug as well. We had been corresponding through letters since the end of the war, but I hadn't seen him in person since the the Final Battle.

Theo and I exchanged a quick handshake before I sat down beside him. In his hand, he held the Daily Prophet reading the title, "Hogwarts Reopened, Students Returning Today!" I sighed again and reached over him to grab one of his candy wands.

"We were just talking about the changes Hogwarts has probably acquired." Daphne filled me in. She was a rather welcoming person, which was hard to believe seeing as how she used to be best friends with Pansy.

"What have you suggested so far?" I asked, completely interested.

Daphne then continued to prattle on about the changes stated in the Daily Prophet interview with Headmistress McGonagal. There seemed to be a never ending list of changes and renovations. The only one I had heard about was the Hall of the Remembered, where pictures of the ones who had died during both wars were placed. A special section of the hall was dedicated to War Veterans and Heroes like: Dumbledore, Snape, and Mad Eye Moody.

As the ride progressed, there wasn't much action. No one had come into the compartment to tell me and my friends off and no one sent us scowls and glares through the glass, but that was before we all went to change into our robes.

We left Daphne to change in our compartment, deciding that it she didn't need any heat from the other students. The three of us went to find a changing room. We had to go our separate ways once we couldn't find one for all three of us. Upon my search, I received a whooping total of 13 death threats, 20 snide comments, and at least 50 glares.

_I think that's a new record_, I thought sarcastically as I walked out of the dressing room. I was once again interrupted by running into someone. I hope I wasn't making a habit out of it.

Without thinking or caring who it was, I reached down on the ground to pick up all the clothes that had dropped along with a books labeled, _Pride and Prejudice. _I knew it to be a muggle book because the authors name and the title didn't sound at all familiar. I held my arms out with to hand the person their stuff and once they grabbed it, I spun on my heel to leave. I was stopped, however, by a small hand clasping my forearm, demanding me to turn and face her.

Granger's face was light up with an odd combination of surprise and understanding as she uttered two words, "Thank you."

I nodded with my eyes downcast, hoping this would end sooner rather than later. It was awkward enough that her small fingers were grazing my Dark Mark. I didn't need her saying thank yous either.

I looked back up at her, hoping she'd seen the discomfort in my eyes. She apparently didn't because she spoke again.

"Why do you look so frightened to speak to me? It isn't like we haven't had a decent conversation before." She said, reminiscing back to our discussion in the court room.

"I'm not frightened." The words came at so much harsher than intended.

She didn't appear to be stung or shocked by my words though, "There's the Malfoy I know. Of course you aren't too frightened to speak to a stupid little mudblood like me. How idiotic to think so."

Perhaps she was a little stung.

Her words made me clench my teeth together. I roughly pulled my arm from hers before saying, "Don't you dare, Granger. I don't need this shit from you too."

I was gone before she could respond.

"Drake," Daphne's sweet voice flooded my brain. "What's wrong?"

I groaned and plopped down next to her, "What's right?"

Everyone knew what I was talking about. How could they not? Hogwarts was a different atmosphere than before the war. That much was obvious, but none of us had expected such hatred toward _every_ Slytherin. It was completely uncalled for, especially when a good fifty percent of them had nothing to do with the bad side of the war.

"At least there's some light in all this though." Blaise spoke next.

He had our attention now.

"Draco's being announced Head Boy at the feast. Once everyone hears that, they won't be able to mess with him without consequences."

That did brighten my mood considerably.

"I also be able to protect you lot as well." I responded with a small grin. "No one's messing with us this year. I'll make sure of it."

"Be careful," Theo said with a halfhearted smirk. "You almost sound like a Gryffindor."

We all groaned in unison before laughing. It felt bloody fantastic to laugh again. I hadn't done so since an uncountable number of months. And with a quick glance at the three of them, I don't think they had either.

A feeble knock sounded from the door of our compartment.

There stood Hermione Granger, looking oddly uncomfortable and at a loss for words. That was unusual for someone as bossy and know-it-all like as her.

"Malfoy, we have a prefect and heads meeting to attend. We're in charge of it. I was meaning to tell you that early, but we kind of got off on a bad note."

The three others in the room snapped their heads toward me, wondering what exactly she meant by that.

"Uh, yeah sure." I said unpleasantly, clearing my throat. "I'll follow behind you."

"I'll grab your stuff if you're not back in time," Daphne assured me as I was about to grab newspaper and sweets. I thanked her quickly before following Granger down the corridor.

We didn't speak one word to each other before we reached the meeting's compartment.

Inside, a group of at least 20 students had assembled. Among them were the Indian twins, Weaslette, Longbottom, a few people from my house, and some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws whose names I couldn't recall.

A sudden uproar was heard throughout the cabin from the occupants of all the house except my own.

"Quiet down everybo-" I cut Granger off with some words of my own.

"Look, I know all of you don't particularly like me. It's understandable seeing as how I was a Death Eater and I treated all of you like rubbish, but I'm more than qualified for this position. Professor Dumbledore wanted me as Head Boy for as long as he's wanted Granger as Head Girl. He knew I'd be able to handle the position and all it's responsibilities more than adequately. And if you question Dumbledore's opinion, take it up with McGonagal."

I was then met with silence as the accusing people stared astonished at me. Whether it was for my speech or the fact that Dumbledore himself had picked me, I wasn't sure. Probably the later.

"Moving on," Granger shifted everyone's attention to her. "We need to go over patrolling schedules and partners."

"That being said, here's a spread sheet." I pulled one out of the folder Granger had been carrying and set it down on the table in the middle of the room. "Go ahead and fight over who and when you want your patrol. Granger and I have Monday nights from curfew to midnight."

Granger did the honor of filling in our names on the spread sheet. I automatically noticed that she had the most girly handwriting I'd ever seen. It was basically loops and swirls.

I snorted lightly to myself, thankful that no one noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the new and improved Hogwarts!"

McGonagal's voice floated the restored Great Hall just as powerfully as Albus Dumbledore's used to. And boy she wasn't lying when she said new. Portraits of the Order of the Phoenix hung theatrically along the halls length. It was so peculiar to see Sirius Black's handsome face staring around the room, since everyone had thought he was in charge of the deaths of 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. No one knew him to be innocent until Potter's statement a few months ago. Potter's, Granger's, and Weasley's faces hung proudly as well, but they were muggle portraits so they didn't move like the others.

When we entered the hall at the beginning of the feast, I saw Granger and Potter flush with embarrassment at the recognition. Weasley's, as you can guess, basked in the glory. I mentally rolled my eyes as I stared upon them. Potter and Granger deserved the attention, whereas Weasley should be pushed down from his pedestal.

"This year there will be several changes to your schedules and daily lives." McGonagal continued. "Every student will be required to take Muggle Studies this year."

Murmurs erupted through hall.

"Another is the option to attend a class in replacement of your current elective. In this class, students of your same year, in all houses, will be getting over the dramatics of the war. If any member of the staff or a friend recommends you to me, I will place you into this class for your own good. One more thing, the Hall of Remembrance is open 24/7 for observation or grieving. Any vandalism or misbehavior within the Hall, and you will face severe consequences. I hope that is clear to all of you. Lastly, the the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Her eyes twitched over to the Golden Trio. "And in the remembrance of Albus Dumbledore: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Tuck in."

Mounds of food appeared all the way down the table as everyone dug in. I could feel Blaise, Theo, and Daphne staring hesitantly.

"Why are you lot staring at me like I'm going to blow a bloody gasket?" I halfheartedly snarled.

Blaise had the courage to speak first, "How are you feeling about the whole Muggle Studies thing?"

I pondered that for a moment and answered softly, "I don't find it that bad of an idea. I think it's smart for McGonagal to impose because the war started due to misunderstandings of muggles and their beliefs."

They seemed to sigh a breathe of relief simultaneously, as if that as the answer they were hoping for. I hated the fact that they talked to me like I was fragile; like they were walking on eggshells whenever they talked to me. Granted, I probably am fragile. I could barely hold a thriving conversation with my own mother, but still. I needed someone to not treat me any different than before, and that was what I needed these three for.

Once the food on all tables was practically demolished, McGonagal stood once again to have her closing speech.

"Now that we are all full, I'd like to announce the Head Boy and Girl for this new school year." She cleared her throat in a way that seemed too dramatic for someone like McGonagal, "Your new Head Girl is Hermione Granger"_insert rambunctious cheers _"And your new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." _insert eerie silence. _

"That being said, if you need tutoring, advice, a schedule change, or anything else of that nature, feel free to come in contact with them or send them a letter. Their duty is to help you." She scanned the hall with what looked to be a semi-smile. "And that concludes this wonderful feast. Have a good night and be prepared for classes tomorrow!"

As we departed the hall, I tried to ignore the stares and disapproving glances. How tempted I was to just burst through the heavy doors and sprint to my dorms. All I wanted to do was cuddle into my silky sheets and never come out. However, that dream was stopped immediately when that all to familiar hand grazed my arm once again.

"Yes Granger?" I asked warily, before even turning around.

Her smooth, lightly freckled face stared at me without any signs of resentment like it did in previous years. She even had a hint of a smile.

"Don't 'yes, Granger' me." She glared halfheartedly. "I just wanted to tell you that you're going the wrong way."

Scrunching up my eyebrows, I questioned, "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head quickly, "Seeing as how Slytherin hasn't had a Head in over a decade, it doesn't surprise me that you don't know."

"Could you just tell me and stop insulting my intelligence?" I huffed anxiously. I hate the feeling of not knowing something.

"Okay, okay. The Heads have their own dormitory. That's why I'm being nice to you, by the way." She said in a matter of fact tone. "We have to share a common room and bathroom, but we have our own rooms."

Scrunching my eyebrows, I stared at her.

_Sharing a dorm with Granger? __Why does the world hate me?_

"Where is this dorm you speak of?"

She huffed at my obvious neglect of knowledge for the subject, "Just follow me."

She spun on her heel and headed down the hall without seeing if I was following. Rolling my eyes, I bid Daphne and Blaise a goodnight before hurrying after the brown-haired girl. I could practically feel their eyes burning holes in my back as I raced down the hallway to catch up with her. They had never seen me interact with Granger in a willingly polite fashion, much less see her tease me.

Seeing as how my strides were much longer than the woman in question, I was level with her in a matter of seconds. If she was surprised by my sudden appearance, she didn't show it. She kept her face rather blank of anything as we maneuvered up stairs and along hallways. After what seemed like hours, we faced a portrait of a man and woman who looked to be of high stature. The woman had long, wavy chestnut hair and wide, innocent eyes that twinkled in the light. She was decked with a sweet smile and plain black robes with a small Gryffindor crest in the right corner.

The male was much taller than the girl, at least two heads, and had his platinum blond hair pushed back elegantly from his striking eyes. He also had a smile on his face as well as plain black robes, but his robes were adorned with a Slytherin crest. They gave us a small wave before the woman spoke, "Good evening, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

Her voice was as smooth as you hair appeared and she had an air of wisdom about it. The man spoke next, "My name is Drayven Dyer and this lovely lady is Vivianna Collin. We were the first Head Boy and Girl here at Hogwarts, chosen specifically by The Founders themselves, well mostly Professors Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They believed that by giving the titles of responsibility to a Slytherin and Gryffindor, it would push the namesakes together in an understanding."

Vivianna picked up from there, "That is what your Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is trying to accomplish by giving you two the responsibility of Heads. He knew that after the war, Slytherins and Gryffindors would need to set aside their differences and take part in inner house unity. That is one key part in the grieving process as well."

Once they finished their speech, they gave us another smile before asking, "What would you like your password to be?"

Granger's head whipped toward me, searching for any ideas. I gave a nonchalant shrug and raised in eyebrow. Knowing that I didn't care, she said the password was to be 'Unity', earning a grunt from me, but other then that no protest.

Vivianna let out a small giggle before opening the portrait for us. I gave a small gesture for Granger to enter first and was startled when she stopped abruptly in front of me. I knocked right into her backside and let out a huff as the wind got knocked out of me.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing woman?" I growled at her, but she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were fixated straight ahead into the common room. I scrunched my eyebrows together before turning to face the same way she was.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

The decor was a wide range of colors, with hues of gold and emerald mixed in. Directly in the middle of the room was a large fireplace decorated in sleek, shinning marble. The couches were large and fluffed with delicately sewn throw pillows and plush blankets draped over the backs. Along the walls were shelves bedecking grand paintings and sculptures. On the far side of the room were two mahogany desks, one engraved with an elegant _Draco _and the other a _Hermione. _I don't quite know how long we stood there gazing in awe, but eventually Drayven suddenly coughed, redirecting our attention.

"Wait until you see the bathroom."

* * *

And boy was he right.

The bathroom was as grand and spectacular as the common room. It was adorned with a ten person shower that had built in jets and a waterfall spout. The majority of the bathroom was granite and had lavish plants and decorations everywhere. There was a long counter top with a small cabinet on each end for each of our personal toiletries. They were already stocked with our favorite shampoos, body washes, scrubs, etc.

Opposite the shower was a hot tub styled bathtub that deep and also had jets. It was surrounded by granite and had a color changing spell for the water as well as scented bubbles.

I was honestly in heaven. It was even more magnificent than the manors washing rooms.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" Granger's voice echoed through the massive room. "I think I'll enjoy being Head even more now."

I let out a huff, "Like you wouldn't enjoy it regardless."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "I happen to like being in positions of power. I like being able to use my skills to better something, unlike some people."

I didn't respond, causing the silence to resume. After a few moments, I turned on my heel and headed to my room. I'd already settled and was anxious to get some much needed sleep. I was running on a solid two hours of sleep from the previous night, after being plagued with nightmares. I almost didn't hear Granger's soft, "Goodnight." She was bloody confusing that one.

Again, I didn't respond. I hoped she thought I hadn't heard her.

When I had entered my room the first time, it was completely white with absolutely no personality. Now, however, it was morphed into a room worthy of me. It had white walls still, but and one had been painted emerald green to add some life. My bed has green sheets with a silver comforter and matching pillows. All in all, it was very Slytherin.

Sighing, I undressed down to my boxers. I would shower in the morning, hopefully before Granger awoke. I didn't really feel like talking to her any time soon. She was too confusing. Sometimes she's rather polite and teasing and then other times she's making me feel like absolute shit. Regardless, I believe that only talking when completely necessary with suffice and keep away unwanted mix signals.

As I lay in bed, I thought about my mother. It wasn't an uncommon thought process either. She was probably feeling really lonely and depressed right now. She didn't have anyone to speak to besides Mavvy and the other house elves. It honestly wasn't fair. My mother is one of the sweetest, nicest woman you'll ever meet. I know it's hard to believe, being that she was the wife of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire, and she's a Black, but you can't judge a book by it's cover as they say. Your family practically defines you, especially in the Wizarding World. Even if you are nothing like your family, you're judged. It's only gotten worse these days.

After the war, purebloods were the scums. Well, most of us anyway. For example, I was honestly surprised when I heard that Pansy was back. Her family had fled the country because they were getting harassed for being pureblooded and apparently 'associating with Death Eaters' (i.e. Mother and I). I suppose no one had the harassment thing as bad as Mother and I. We never really left the house because of it. That's why she wasn't too keen on me deciding to return to Hogwarts. She wanted to keep my sheltered, but that only lasts for so long.

I hadn't realized, until much to late, that I had been scratching my scabbed wrists while thinking. Bright red rubies dripped onto my sheets as I hurriedly rushed out of room, trying to make as little noise as possible. I prayed that Granger was in her room sleeping.

Rushing past the common room, I did a quick scan to see if she was present. Thankfully, she was no where in sight.

I raced into the bathroom, straight to the sink and rinsed my cuts clean. I found that cleaning them the Muggle way was much less painful and loads more efficient. Hissing through my teeth, I continued to cleanse the wounds until the blood flow has mostly stopped. I then looked inside my cabinet, hoping to find bandages. Apparently this bathroom knew me well, because perched on the top shelf was bandages and a potion to prevent major scaring. I tended to them once again, placing drips of the potion onto both my wrists before carefully wrapping them in flesh colored bandaged. Seeing as how they were wizard bandages, they blended perfectly with my skin and there appeared to be nothing there.

I ran a hand down my face as I placed everything back where it belonged and removed any trace that I had been here.

After that whole scene, I was practically dead on my feet. I dragged myself out of the bathroom, across the common room, up my staircase, and into my room.

What I failed to see, however, was somebody watching me the entire time with her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel Granger's eyes on me all day. Don't ask me why I noticed, but dear Merlin I did. It was so aggravating because every time I'd look at her to try and catch her, she'd quickly glance away. I hope she wasn't deluding herself into thinking that I hadn't noticed.

By dinner, I was completely fed up.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Theo asked me as a furiously stabbed my dinner roll with my fork.

I glared at him before returning my eyes to my plate. Why in the bloody hell did Granger have to be so confusing?

"Drake," Daphne's silky, sweet voice invaded my thoughts, "tell me what's up."

I looked up at her, softening my gaze fraction, before saying, "What makes you think that anything is 'up'?"

Her girly laugh filled the air, "You've been stabbing that roll for the past 10 minutes and you've been randomly growling. I think something's up."

Shaking my head, I replied,"It's Granger."

I saw Blaise bang his head on the table before handing Theo a Galleon.

"Easiest Galleon I've ever made." Theo laughed before tucking it away in his pocket.

"Don't mind them." Daph reassured me. "What's going on with you and Granger?"

It was times like this that I was so grateful to have her in my life. And I couldn't figure out why I had never mustered romantic feelings for her. She was anything a guy could want: insanely gorgeous, intelligent, talented, sweet, and a fantastic listener. She was always interested in what I had to say, but she wasn't like Pansy who didn't actually give a damn. Daphne genuinely cared.

"She's been staring at me all day and I don't bloody understand what she wants!"

"Just talk to her tonight when you both get back to your dorm. Ask her what her deal is. Maybe she has a crush on you."

I ignored her last remark. Granger does NOT have a crush on me, that's for sure.

"Thanks for the suggestion, love." I kissed her cheek quickly. She waved off my thanks before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. She had a small smirk on her face as her eyes flickered from me to Granger.

I could feel Blaise and Theo watching me throughout the interaction. What was with everyone today?

Once dinner was over, I told the trio that I had a lot of homework to do. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but I couldn't stand Theo and Blaise sending me suspicious glances throughout the meal.

"Unity," I muttered.

"You may enter, Draco." Viviana offered me a toothy smile as the portrait opened.

I glanced at her and realized that Drayven wasn't with her.

"Where's lover boy?"

She rolled her eyes and released a soft giggle before replying, "Are we talking about Dravyen or you?"

Confused, I gave her a look before shaking my head entering the common room. Once again I ask, what is with everyone today?

I wasn't surprised to see that Granger wasn't in the common room. She was probably in the Gryffindor tower with her little Gryffindorks.

Or, a small voice in the back of my head said, she's avoiding you.

Scoffing, I headed to my desk and emptied bag of all its books, parchment, and my eagle feather quill. Homework was sure to take my mind of things.

As I worked, my thoughts kept drifting to what happened at dinner. Why had Blaise and Theo been looking at me oddly and more importantly, why had Daphne had a smirk while appraising Granger and me?

Today was the first day back and I was already getting worked up. Merlin, imagine the rest of the year.

I sighed to myself before running a hand over my face. I couldn't concentrate on my work. Thankfully, only Professor Ruthiford, the new Transfiguration teacher, handed out homework. It was rather simple, too. We had to write a review of phrases or images that helped us to remember certain spells and movements. And better yet, it only had to be 5 inches! To be honest, that was the best thing that happened today. How pitiful.

The sound of the portrait door opening retrieved me from my thoughts and reminded me of what I had to do.

I turned toward the entrance, hoping to find a sheepish Granger, but instead I found a rambunctious trio tagging along with her. Potter, Weasley, and Weaslette walked in front of Granger commenting on how amazing the common room was and how funny Viviana and Dravyen were.

I rolled my eyes and refrained from making comment to Weasley about his disgusting freckles. At least his sister made the freckles look good. Before you gasp in shock, it's been established by every Slytherin male that Ginny Weasley is definitely hot. Also in that establishment, it was said that she was not attractive, however, because of the fact that she's a blood traitor. Now I didn't stand by that. She was attractive and she wasn't a blood traitor. There was no such thing as a blood traitor.

After the war, I had rethought everything relating blood. Why did blood status matter in the first place? That was where I started. Why did it matter how "pure" your blood was? I couldn't tell you. And then I found out that Voldemort himself wasn't even a pureblood and that raised even more questions. We're halfbloods and muggleborns ashamed of their heritage? No. They liked the fact that they could live the best of both worlds. It added culture. It added differentially. It made you unique.

Blood meant nothing but who your family was.

I guess I had been staring off into space because Granger softly asked me, "Malfoy, are you okay?"

I blinked a few times before replying, "Um yeah. I'm fine."

I don't know why, but I couldn't look her in the eye. Maybe it had to do with the three other Gryffindors in the room. I couldn't explain it, but she made me tongue tied for a few seconds.

"Why're you asking why the grimy little ferret's okay, Mione?" Weasley's harsh voice echoed in the room. "Personally, I hope he's feeling like shit."

I can't tell you how much it makes me want to laugh when Weasley does this. He thinks he's getting to me by calling me a ferret. He thinks that he's really getting under my skin by insulting me like I'm not there, which he isn't. Not one bit. I know why he does it though. It's his way of saying that he'll never overlook the things I've done in the past, like Granger and Potter have. Honestly, I think he has a right to be angry. That entire family has a reason to be angry. But I can truthfully say that I had absolutely nothing to do with the death of his brother. Rookwood's name was written all over that. I wasn't evil like those men were. No one could possibly be as vile and disgusting as those men.

That all being said, I stood up and walked to Weasley. His wand was all ready pulled, something that comes along with being on the run from the Dark Lord.

I looked him directly in the eye before saying, "I feel sorry for you. Do you think insulting me is going to make your life any better? No, it isn't. You know why? Because I've already come to terms with my past and I've recognized and paid for my mistakes. I don't need you to come here and wish grief upon me because, believe me, it's already there." With that, I spun around and proceed to my room.

That was probably the longest I'd ever talked to Weasley, I thought as I closed the door.

Sitting on my bed, I realized I'd left my study material downstairs. I huffed before picking up one of the miscellaneous books I had lying in my trunk. As I read, I could hear laughter and playful banter from the common room. It made me upset that they could just sit around and laugh like they hadn't a care in the world. Upset that they didn't have to constantly watch their backs just to make sure no one was trying to kill them. Upset that they had been born into the light where no one had to question their loyalties. Upset because they were _pure.  
_

Suddenly, my fists clenched and my heart began to beat faster and faster. I cracked my neck as I felt the energy inside me build until it finally exploded. And when I say exploded, I mean my fists started punching anything and everything they possibly could. I threw things across the room, causing them to shatter and break, but only to be replaced again by the same object in it's place. That only made me more frustrated. I wanted those pieces to stay broken, just like I'd always be. Broken beyond repair with pieces of debris flying out of sight. I wanted them to feel my pain. I wanted them to yearn to be whole again, just like I did.

I failed to notice that the joking voices and murmurs had ceased. All that could be heard throughout the Heads Tower was my screaming and the sounds of objects breaking. After what seemed like hours, I collapsed on the ground and cried. I cried because everything I had tried to destroy had been neatly replaced. I cried because I wanted to be fixed and neatly placed back into the world. I cried because I had just shown vulnerability to the people who were against me. I cried because I already missed my mother. I cried and I cried and I cried until there was nothing left for me to cry. I cried until it was time for patrols with Granger at 10 o'clock. And the whole time I wept, all I could think about was my father telling me that was worthless and a pussy for shedding tears.

Vulgarities flew from my mouth as I stood up and felt my muscles scream in protest. I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting there until I saw on my wristwatch the time.

10:10

I hurriedly gathered my cloak and wand before racing downstairs to meet with Granger. I didn't have time to look in the mirror and see what a disarray my hair was from pulling it or how red and puffy my eyes were. I hoped that Granger didn't mention it.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I muttered to her as I approached the entrance hall. This is where patrol started. We would patrol every floor before going to bed at roughly midnight.

The brunette gazed at me for a few moments with guarded eyes before saying, "It's quite alright. I was just arriving myself."

Patrols was a quiet affair.

Well that is until I blurted out, "Why were you staring at me all day?"

Upon hearing my question, Granger's cheeks turned a rosy shade. She hide behind her curly mane as she pondered it.

Suddenly, she looked up at me and seemed to have an appraising look about her. Her eyes scanned my features and she was unconsciously biting her lower lip. We had stopped walking and I felt like her answer was going to be a little better than a plain, "Oh, it was nothing."

She replied, "You're like a research project."

Now what in the bloody hell am I supposed to get from that?

I must have said that aloud because she answered, "You're different now, Malfoy. Anyone with eyes could see that, well not Ron obviously, but you are. You don't taunt or bully anybody. You don't walk around with the same swagger that you used to and you seem really keen on performing your job as Head Boy adequately. And because of all that, I'm on your side."

Some people say that staring is unattractive, but I'd like to think that when I stared at Granger for those five minutes, I looked rather handsome.

"What do you mean that you're on my side?" I questioned slowly, formulating the her possible answers mentally.

A small smile graced her face, "I'm on your side of the whole 'Draco Malfoy debate' and you'll find that many people are not. So, I recommend that you stay on my good side and keep my vote."

As expected, my tone turned harsh, "Why do I need people on my side? We aren't at war anymore, sweetheart."

Granger held my fierce gaze and calmly responded, "Don't you want to be in the good books of the Wizarding World and cleanse the Malfoy name?" She didn't intend for her words to sound rude, that much I was sure, but alas, they offended me.

"Don't talk to me about cleansing anything, mudblood." I spat at her, regretting it as it came out.

Her eyes flashed at the mention of her blood status, but she quickly covered it with the same guarded expression as before. She wasn't going to let my words evoke any anger. She had more control, and let's face it, maturity than I did.

Unexpectedly, she took of her cloak. I was surprised to see that all she dawned underneath was a thin tank top and muggle jeans. She dressed for comfort whereas I hadn't even changed since classes ended.

She lifted up her arm to show me a scar that I had witnessed being branded into her flesh.

"You don't have to right to call me that word anymore, you prick. You're own fucking aunt carved this into my skin and guess what?" It was a rhetorical question, obviously. "It'll never go away, because she used a cursed knife that permanently marks her victims. So thank you for calling me something that I've been ashamed of for most of my life. Thank you for probably evoking my nightmares that I just got rid of. And thank you for making me realize that maybe you haven't changed one single bit."


End file.
